1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display module, and more particularly, to a multi-touch flat display module capable of accurately determining coordinate values and determining when the flat display module is simultaneous touched a multiple number of times.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch panels are now used in a variety of devices and allow a user to input information by simply touching an icon or area defined on the touch panel. For example, cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), computers, vending machines, various medical equipment, etc. now use touch panels. Many business and government agencies also use kiosks including touch panels that the user can touch to input or request information. Navigation systems provided in vehicles or cell phones also use touch panels.
However, the related art touch panels are limited in nature and allow the user to only input one selection at a time. Thus, the user must often input several commands in a time-consuming sequential manner. Further, it is often difficult to accurately determine the coordinates of the touch panel where the user has touched.